


THE QUIET EXPOSION - FC5 AU

by strayratz



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polska, pl
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayratz/pseuds/strayratz
Summary: Skyler miała nadzieję, że rozpoczęcie jej pierwszej pracy przyniesie w jej życiu stabilność, lecz pewnej nocy została siłą wrzucona w wir wydarzeń dziejących się w Hope County. Ratując ludzi spod ręki krwawego, narkotykowego, przesiąkniętego przemocą oraz kanibalizmem kultu zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy dołączenie do ruchu oporu było rzeczywiście odpowiednią decyzją.





	THE QUIET EXPOSION - FC5 AU

Nie byłam fanką imprez.   
Nie byłam fanką głośnej muzyki, a co dopiero głośnych ludzi.  
Lecz Joey lubiła takie rzeczy, a ja nie byłam w stanie jej odmówić.  
W takich sytuacjach jak zwykle siedziałam przy barze, dopijając swoje piwo, obserwując ludzi bawiących się na parkiecie. Moje oczy jak zwykle były skierowane w stronę brunetki, która ocierała się tyłem o jakiegoś pijanego faceta w rytm klubowej muzyki. Zacisnęłam mocniej dłoń na prawie pustej już szklance i oblizałam dolną wargę, nie odrywając wzroku od kobiety. Gdy Joey zauważyła że się jej przyglądam, spławiła faceta i podeszła do mnie z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Jak się bawisz? — zapytała, siadając na krześle obok mnie.

— Dobrze. — odpowiedziałam, mimowolnie się uśmiechając.

— Wiedziałam że ci się spodoba. — odpowiedziała, po czym zawołała barmana, prosząc o dwa szoty wódki dla nas. — Chyba, że przyszłaś tutaj z innego powodu? — zapytała, przygryzając dolną wargę, przysuwając się nieco bliżej mnie. Jej dłoń znalazła się na moim udzie, przez co o mało nie zadławiłam się ostatnim łykiem piwa.

Moje serce zabiło szybciej, gdy jej dłoń powędrowała pod moją spódniczkę, lecz gdy przy nas pojawił się barman z naszymi szotami Joey odsunęła się.

— Przyszłam tutaj tylko ze względu na ciebie. — odpowiedziałam. Byłam już dość podpita i nie obchodziło mnie to, czy moje słowa w jakiś sposób ją odstraszą lub zniechęcą.

— Tak myślałam. — prychnęła, chwytając za kieliszek, gotowa go wypić. 

Nie zważając na jej odpowiedź, obydwie stuknęłyśmy się kieliszkami i wypiłyśmy ich zawartość. Gdy odstawiłam go na bar, poczułam na twarzy czyjeś ciepłe dłonie. Twarz kobiety była zaledwie milimetry dalej od mojej. Zamknęłam więc oczy i pozwoliłam, żeby jej usta złączyły się z moimi.  
Cholera, marzyłam o tym od kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłam ją w departamencie szeryfa. 

— Jedziemy do ciebie? — zapytała, na co ja przytaknęłam.

Potem wszystko było tylko mgłą.  
Pamiętam jedynie jak wsiadałyśmy razem do taksówki, potem gdy wchodziłyśmy do mojego mieszkania, jak rzuca mnie na moje łóżko, jak ściągam z niej sukienkę.  
A potem to, jak otwieram oczy następnego dnia.  
Joey wciąż leżała obok mnie, a ja w nią wtulona. Przez żaluzję powoli dostawały się promienie światła, które opadały na moje łóżko. Bolała mnie głowa, było mi niedobrze, ale szczerze mnie to kompletnie nie interesowało. Interesowała mnie kobieta która leżała obok mnie, wciąż śpiąca do momentu, gdy nie mogłam się powstrzymać i zsunęłam jej kosmyk czarnych, prostych włosów z twarzy. 

— Dzień dobry. — uśmiechnęłam się lekko, spoglądając, jak brunetka przeciera zaspane oczy.

— Cholera, która godzina? — wymamrotała, chwytając za swój telefon leżący na szafce nocnej. — Po dziesiątej. — mruknęła, wstając z łóżka.

— Hej, nie zostaniesz na śniadanie? — zapytałam, zaskoczona jej nagłym pośpiechem.

— Nie. — odpowiedziała, szybko ubierając na siebie spodnie. — To nie powinno zajść tak daleko, przepraszam. — dodała, gdy ja również wstałam z łóżka.

— Co? — zapytałam słabo, również się ubierając. 

— Nie chciałam znowu robić ci nadziei na coś poważnego, przepraszam. — wymamrotała, po czym ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

Próbowałam ją dogonić. Próbowałam cokolwiek jej powiedzieć, lecz nie mogłam. Ubrałam się sama w akompaniamencie otwierających się i zamykających za Joey drzwi i nie wiem dlaczego, ale zaraz po tym z moich oczu zaczęły wypływać łzy.  
Byłam idiotką.  
Już wcześniej Joey dokładnie dawała mi do zrozumienia, że nie jest mną zainteresowana, lecz wciąż miałam nadzieję, że może coś się zmieni, że może zobaczy we mnie kogoś więcej niż zwykła koleżankę z pracy, ale najwyraźniej tak nie było.  
Byłam tylko przedmiotem, na którym ludzie mogli wyżyć się seksualnie, a potem zostawić.   
Już kolejna osoba mi to uświadomiła.

Dzisiejszy dzień był dla mnie dniem wolnym od pracy, więc postanowiłam spędzić go w domu przed telewizorem i telefonem, przy okazji ucinając sobie krótkie drzemki.

Była dziesiąta w nocy gdy mój telefon rozświetlił się i zaczął wibrować. Byłam nieco zaspana i dopiero chwyciłam za urządzenie po kilku sygnałach. Zamarłam, gdy zobaczyłam, że dzwonił mój szef.  
Przez moją głowę przebiegły już najgorsze opcje. To nie było dla mnie normalne, że szeryf dzwonił do mnie w dzień wolny od pracy, więc od razu pomyślałam, że stało się coś poważnego. Gdy odbierałam połączenie miałam jedynie nadzieję na to, że nikomu nic się nie stało.

— Słucham? — zapytałam słabo, wciąż zaspana.

— Skyler, robimy to tej nocy. Teraz. — powiedział szybko mężczyzna. 

— Ale... — mruknęłam, nie wiedząc za bardzo o co chodziło mężczyźnie, lecz on szybko mi urwał, nie pozwalając mi dokończyć.

— Mamy pozwolenie aresztowania tego skurwysyna. Widzę cie w moim biurze za dziesięć minut. — powiedział, po czym rozłączył się.

Jęknęłam, mając nadzieję, że tej nocy w końcu dobrze się wyśpię, ale praca to praca, nie mogłam narzekać - dobrze płatna i zawsze coś się działo. Szybko się ubrałam i wręcz wybiegłam z mieszkania. Nie musiałam brać taksówki czy ubrea, departament był położony zaledwie kilka ulic dalej, więc do środka dotarłam po jakiś pięciu minutach.   
Od razu przywitała mnie Nancy, która siedziała za recepcją. Jak zwykle posłała mi przyjazny uśmiech. Miałam jeszcze trochę czasu do spotkania z szeryfem, więc podeszłam do kobiety uśmiechając się lekko.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytałam, opierając się o recepcję.

Dopiero teraz zauważyłam masę ludzi biegających z pokoi do pokoi, wszyscy byli w pośpiechu. Co chwilę słyszałam odgłosy dzwoniących telefonów. Pracuję tutaj już dobre pół roku i nigdy nie widziałam, żeby cały departament był kiedykolwiek aż tak poruszony.   
Byłam zaniepokojona.

— Whitehorse ci nie mówił? — zapytała, upijając z białej filiżanki łyk kawy. 

— Powiedział mi jedynie, że mamy pozwolenie do aresztowania i że robimy to dzisiaj. — wzruszyłam ramionami mając nadzieję, że starsza kobieta uchyli mi rąbka tajemnicy.

— Chodzi o ten kult w Hope County. Zajmujemy się tą sprawą przez dobre trzy lata, ale nigdy nie mieliśmy dostatecznych dowodów na to, że to co się tam dzieje jest w jakiś sposób nielegalne. Dzisiaj rano dostarczono nam krótki filmik na którym... — kobieta przełknęła ślinę, kręcąc głową. — Sama go zobaczysz. 

Kiwnęłam głową na jej słowa.   
To wszystko wydawało się być najpoważniejszą rzeczą z jaką spotkałam się od pierwszego dnia tutaj i prawdopodobnie najniebezpieczniejszą. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że nie zostanę w jakiś sposób w to wciągnięta.

Spojrzałam na zegar wiszący na ścianie, pożegnałam się z Nancy i ruszyłam w stronę biura szeryfa. Zauważyłam go na korytarzu tuż przy jego biurze. Rozmawiał z jednym z agentów federalnych którego widziałam jedynie przelotnie kilka razy w naszym departamencie. Ich głosy były donośne i podniesione, wyraźnie się kłócili. Podeszłam nieco bliżej, opierając się o ścianę, aby nieco lepiej usłyszeć ich rozmowę i poczekać, aż skończą.

— Cameron, z całym szacunkiem, ale zadzieranie z tym kultem wpędzi nas wszystkich do grobu. — powiedział szeryf. — To nie jest żadna banda... hipisów. To armia z bronią, może i nawet cholerną bombą atomową! — Whitehorse uniósł głos.

— Nie będę ignorował federalnego nakazu aresztu, Earl! — krzyknął mężczyzna, w dłoni trzymając kartkę papieru, pewnie wcześniej wspomniany nakaz. — Nakaz to nakaz, szeryfie. Musimy go wykonać, inaczej sami zostaniemy aresztowani! Nie boję się jakiegoś chorego skurwysyna. Odlatujemy za pięć minut. Koniec dyskusji. — powiedział, po czym ruszył dalej korytarzem, lecz zatrzymał się tuż przede mną. — A ty, z jakiegoś nieodpowiedzialnego powodu lecisz z nami. — powiedział, wskazując na mnie palcem. 

Nie odpowiedziałam, jedynie przełknęłam ciężko ślinę i odprowadziłam go wzrokiem aż zniknął na zakręcie korytarza. Byłam najniżej usadowiona w policyjnej randze, więc dlaczego nie wybrali kogoś z o wiele większym doświadczeniem? Spojrzałam na szeryfa, który gestem dłoni zaprosił mnie do siebie. Weszłam do jego biura i zamknęłam drzwi, a podniesione głosy wszędzie biegających ludzi nieco ucichły. 

— Przepraszam, szeryfie, ale nie wydaje mi się, że jestem odpowiednią osobą do takiej akcji. — powiedziałam cicho.

— Tak, ja też tak uważam, ale nie mogę niczego zmienić. To nie ja ustalałem kto się z nami zabiera. — odpowiedział mężczyzna, pocierając zmęczone oczy. — Słyszałaś o nich? — zapytał, opierając się o swoje biurko zawalone papierami. — O tym całym Projekcie Bramy Edenu? — dodał, na co ja kiwnęłam głową. 

— Tak, kojarzę kim oni są. — odpowiedziałam, siadając na krześle przed biurkiem. — Moi rodzice mieszkali w Montanie, czasami jeżdżę tam by posprzątać nasz stary dom. Widziałam ich kilka razy, nie wydawali się agresywni. — odpowiedziałam, wzruszając ramionami. — Najwyraźniej się myliłam. — mruknęłam, gdy szeryf pokazał mi kilka zdjęć trzech mężczyzn i jednej kobiety, których kompletnie nie kojarzyłam. — To oni za tym stoją? — zapytałam, na co on kiwnął głową, odbierając ode mnie zdjęcia. — Boję się. — wyszeptałam. 

— Ja też. — szeryf odpowiedział po chwili ciszy. — Poradzimy sobie jakoś. — dodał po chwili, posyłając mi słaby uśmiech, lecz jego ton głosu ujawniał, że sam nie wierzy w to co mówił. — Chodź, za niedługo wylatujemy.

*****

Było po drugiej w nocy gdy znaleźliśmy się w helikopterze, lecąc nad Montaną. Z kieszeni spodni wyciągnęłam swój telefon i zaczęłam oglądać filmik, który wcześniej został przesłany policji jako dowód.  
Cały filmik nagrany był amatorsko zwykła kamerą. Pierwsze ujęcie pokazywało rozległą rzekę, a za nią rosnący las. Widać było, że osoba nagrywająca chowała się w wysokiej trawie, nie wiadomo przed czym lub przed kim. Następnie kamera ruszyła się w prawo, ujawniając połacie zieleni, a na samym jej środku mały, drewniany, pomalowany na biało kościół z zielonym dachem i małą wieżyczką na samym szycie. Kamera zrobiła zbliżenie na budynek, pokazując go nieco lepiej oraz to co znajdowało się obok. Nieopodal zaparkowane było kilka samochodów, przy drzwiach wejściowych stało kilkoro wyraźnie uzbrojonych mężczyzn z wyciągniętą bronią.   
W następnym ujęciu osoba filmująca wchodziła do budynku, przeszła bez żadnego problemu obok mężczyzny uzbrojonego po same zęby. Mimo tego wydawał się nie być agresywny w stosunku do innych ludzi wchodzących do środka, więc nie wiedziałam dlaczego aż tak bardzo musieli się bronić.  
Kolejne ujęcie pokazywało wcześniej wspomnianego strażnika, który tym zamknął drzwi od wewnątrz. Kamera uchwyciła kilkoro ludzi którzy zajmowali swoje miejsca na ławkach, również uzbrojeni. W tle słychać było jakiegoś mężczyznę mówiącego o zbliżającym się upadku.  
Następne kilka klipów przedstawiało mężczyznę w żółtych okularach i ze spiętymi włosami, ubranego w białą koszulę i szarą marynarkę. Zgadłam, że to właśnie on był tym, którego mieliśmy aresztować. Nie wydawał się agresywny gdy przemawiał do reszty ludzi, lecz mimo wszystko oglądając i słuchając go czułam dziwny niepokój.  
,,Niektórzy nas zdradzą" Po tych słowach wcześniej wspomniany mężczyzna spojrzał wprost do kamery i mogłabym przysiąc, że poczułam jak moje serce na moment się zatrzymuje. Widać było nagłe szarpnięcie, kamera która nagrywała wszystko upadła na podłogę, lecz wciąż można było wszystko zobaczyć. Mężczyzna, który potajemnie nagrywał materiał, klęczał przed wcześniej wspomnianym mężczyzną. Nie można było dokładnie zobaczyć tego co zrobił, lecz oczy klęczącego zostały zmiażdżone palcami, na co tamten upadł na podłogę.  
W ten sposób filmik się skończył, a razem z nim zasięg. Wtedy wiedziałam, że jesteśmy coraz bliżej.

— Hej, Rookie. — z transu wyrwał mnie szeryf, który potrząsnął moim ramieniem. — Nie marnuj czasu, tutaj sygnał nie dociera. — dodał, gdy na niego spojrzałam. 

Kiwnęłam głową, chowając urządzenie z powrotem do kieszeni, spoglądając w tym czasie na Camerona, który trzymał nakaz aresztu. 

— Przekraczamy Henbane River. — zakomunikował Pratt, który prowadził helikopter.

Jego głos sprawił, że nieco się uspokoiłam. Byliśmy dobrymi znajomymi, to był ten typ współpracownika, który był w stanie rozśmieszyć każdego nawet w najgorszy dzień więc cieszyłam się, że postanowiono wysłać go z nami.

Wyjrzałam przez okno, a pierwsze co zobaczyłam to ogromną statuę mężczyzny zrobionej z białego kamienia, najwyraźniej przedstawiającą lidera całej tej religii. Statua w dłoni trzymała otworzoną księgę.

— Kurwa, no i jest. — mruknęła Joey, gdy ona również dostrzegła to co ja. 

Przez cały czas próbowałam całkowicie zignorować to co zaszło między nami tamtej nocy i myśleć o niej jedynie jako o współpracownicy i w takich okolicznościach - gdy na głowie miało się tak poważną sprawę - szło mi to całkiem nieźle.

— Pojebany skurwysyn. — skwitował Pratt.

— Długo jeszcze? — mruknął Burke.

— Wystarczająco długo byś mógł zmienić zdanie. — odpowiedział mu szeryf. 

— Chce szeryf żebym zignorował federalny nakaz? — zapytał Cameron, wskazując na papiery które wciąż trzymał w dłoni.

— Nie. Chcę byś zrozumiał tę sytuację. Joseph Seed... nie jest osobą z którą się zadziera. — powiedział, kręcąc przy tym głową. — Już wcześniej mieliśmy z nim do czynienia, ale zawsze udało mu się wywinąć. Po prostu... — Earl umilkł na krótką chwilę. — Po prostu czasami warto zostawić niektóre rzeczy takie jak są. 

— Ta, racja. — mruknął Burke, niezbyt przekonany słowami szeryfa. — Mamy prawa nie bez powodu, a Joseph Seed się tego nauczy. 

Obserwowałam ich wymianę zdań w ciszy. Czułam się jak małe dziecko obserwujące dorosłych. Byłam osobą z najmniejszym doświadczeniem, więc przez całą noc czułam się jakbym była kulą u nogi dla całego zespołu, a nawet nie minęła trzecia nad ranem.

— Pratt? — szeryf zapytał w pewnym momencie. — Połącz mnie z dyspozytorem. — dodał, na co mężczyzna jedynie przytaknął, wykonując jego polecenie. — Whitehorse do dyspozytora, przyjąłem. — powiedział, poprawiając swój mikrofon w słuchawkach. 

— Słyszymy cię. — znajomy głos Nancy rozbrzmiał w moich słuchawkach.

— Zbliżamy się do ich bazy.

— Przyjęłam. Szeryfie, czy dalej chce pan to zrobić? — zapytała kobieta, na co Earl przewrócił oczami.

— Niestety tak. Wciąż próbuję przegadać nieco sensu do naszego naszego agenta federalnego. — odpowiedział, spoglądając w stronę Camerona. 

— Jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak, daj mi znać. — powiedziała kobieta.

— Może zamiast nowej powinniśmy wziąć ze sobą Nancy? Edeniarze by z nią nie zadarli. — zapytał Pratt, na co Joey zwróciła mu uwagę. 

Skrzywiłam się i spuściłam wzrok, czując się po raz kolejny jak jakiś bachor wrzucony w poważną, dorosłą sytuację. Musiałam jednak się pozbierać, wziąć się w garść i pokazać, że pomimo tego potrafię dać z siebie wszystko, a może wtedy awans stanie się dla mnie całkiem realną możliwością?

— Dlaczego nazywacie ich ,,Edeniarzami"? — zapytał Burke.

— Projekt Bramy Edenu. Edeniarze. Tak nazywają ich mieszkańcy. Kilka lat temu zaczynali nieszkodliwie, ale teraz uzbrojeni są po zęby. — wypowiadając ostatnie słowa, szeryf spojrzał mi w oczy dając mi znać, że mamy do czynienia z osobami, które nie obawiają się użyć przeciwko komukolwiek broni. — Szukają guza. 

— Boi się pan, szeryfie? — zapytał nagle Burke.

— Jesteśmy. — powiadomił nas Pratt, przez co Whitehorse nie zdążył odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie, jeżeli nawet zamierzał mu odpowiedzieć. — Baza jest tuż nad nami. 

Po raz kolejny wyjrzałam przez okno, tym razem zauważając tak samo wyglądający kościół, lecz położony w całkiem innym miejscu. Przed nim znajdowało się też kilka mniejszych budynków, z kominów niektórych z nich wydobywał się dym. Całość wyglądała bardziej jak baza militarna niż religijne miejsce. 

— To zły pomysł. — powiedziała Joey.

— Ostatnia szansa, agencie. — odezwał się szeryf. 

Zapadła cisza, przerwana jedynie westchnieniem agenta federalnego. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, wyczekując odpowiedzi.

— Wchodzimy. — odpowiedział krótko.

— Wylądujmy. — nakazał szeryf. — Pratt. — nacisnął, odwracając się w stronę mężczyzny.

— Przyjąłem. — mruknął, zaczynając opuszczać helikopter coraz niżej.

Teraz już lepiej widziałam to co działo się na ziemi. Czekało już na nas kilkoro mężczyzn ze swoją wyeksponowaną bronią. Cały teren otoczony był wysoką siatką z drutem na samej górze, wcześniej wspomniane budynki posiadały słowa napisane czarną farbą w nieznanym mi języku. Po chwili zauważyłam, że jeden z mężczyzn trzyma miotacz ognia i podpala stos śmieci nieopodal.

— Dyspozycja? Słyszysz nas? — zapytał szeryf, gdy znaleźliśmy się na ziemi, na co kobieta przytaknęła. — Jeżeli przez piętnaście minut niczego od nas nie usłyszysz - wyślij wszystkich. Powiadom cholerną gwardię narodową jeżeli będzie trzeba. 

— Dobrze, szeryfie. Będę się za was modliła. 

Po tych słowach wszyscy ściągnęliśmy słuchawki. 

— Słuchajcie. — Whitehorse odezwał się ponownie. — Trzy zasady - trzymajcie się blisko, trzymajcie bronie w kaburach, ja będę rozmawiał. Zrozumiane? — zapytał, na co ja kiwnęłam głową. — Dobrze, bądźmy ostrożni. Chodźmy! 

Otworzyliśmy drzwi i zeskoczyliśmy na ziemię.   
Burke, Whitehorse i Joey ruszyli przodem, Pratt został na wszelki wypadek w środku. Donośne ujadanie psów i odgłos silnika helikoptera sprawiał, że moja głowa wręcz pulsowała z bólu, lecz nie zamierzałam narzekać. 

— Będą w kościele. Trzymajcie się blisko. — powiedział szeryf, gdy zmierzaliśmy w stronę białej bramy. 

— Rook, trzymaj się mnie. — powiedziała Joey, na co ja od razu podbiegłam do niej, aby być bliżej kobiety.

— Co oni tutaj robią? — słyszałam jak zapytał pewien mężczyzna z kijem bejsbolowym w dłoni.

Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że oczy wszystkich były zwrócone w naszą stronę. Wydawali się zdenerwowani naszym widokiem, niektórzy nawet przestraszeni, ale żaden z nich się na nas nie rzucił, co jak na razie było dobrym znakiem.  
Wzięłam głęboki oddech.  
Może wcale nie będzie tak źle?

— Nie podoba mi się to, szeryfie. — powiedziała Hudson, gdy przeszliśmy przez bramę, kierując się w stronę kościoła z którego słychać było jedną z kościelnych pieśni. 

— Wszystko w porządku. — zapewnił ją Earl. — Wszystko jest w porządku.

— Chryste panie, nosisz odznakę, prawda? — zapytał Burke, który szedł jako pierwszy.

— Tak, ale oni ich tutaj nie respektują. — odpowiedziała.

— Będą respektowali 9 mm. — prychnął Burke.

— Nie każdy problem można rozwiązać za pomocą kul. — wtrącił się szeryf. 

O mało co nie podskoczyłam, gdy jeden z ujadających psów oparł się o siatkę odgradzającą. Rozejrzałam się wokół i byłam pewna, że każdy to zobaczył.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się przed białymi, drewnianymi drzwiami kościoła, Burke chwycił za klamkę otwierając je nieco, lecz szeryf go powstrzymał.

— Spokojnie. — powiedział, sam zamykając drzwi. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że na samym ich środku ktoś wykroił jakiś wers, prawdopodobnie z biblii. — Jeżeli to robimy, to robimy to po mojemu - spokojnie, po cichu. — powiedział, a podczas tego Joey spojrzała na mnie, uśmiechając się lekko, najwyraźniej chcąc dodać mi trochę otuchy. — Zrozumiałeś?

— W porządku. — Cameron rozłożył ręce.

— Hudson, zostań przy drzwiach i pilnuj tyłu. Nie pozwól, by ktokolwiek z tych ludzi wszedł do środka. — powiedział Whitehorse. — Rookie - trzymaj się mnie. — spojrzał na mnie, na co ja kiwnęłam głową. — A ty... — powiedział, spoglądając tym razem na agenta. — Postaraj się nie zrobić czegoś głupiego. 

— Spokojnie, szeryfie. — Cameron ułożył dłoń na ramieniu Whitehorse'a. — Pańskie nazwisko będzie w gazetach. 

Szeryf nie odpowiedział, najwyraźniej nieprzekonany słowami Camerona. 

— Dasz sobie radę. — Joey zwróciła się do mnie gdy szeryf otwierał drzwi, na co ja posłałam jej słaby uśmiech.

Śpiew, który wcześniej słyszeliśmy przez nagle ustał, lecz nikt nie odwrócił się w naszą stronę. Nawet mężczyzna stojący na podeście zwrócony był do nas tyłem. 

— Coś nadchodzi. Jesteście w stanie to poczuć, prawda? — zapytał mężczyzna. 

Dopiero teraz uwaga większości zebranych skupiona została na nas, gdy szliśmy pomiędzy ławkami. 

— Pełzniemy w stronę krawędzi. I będzie rozrachunek. Właśnie dlatego zaczęliśmy ten Projekt. Ponieważ wiemy, co się stanie. — mężczyzna nieco uniósł swój głos, lecz wciąż stał do nas tyłem. — Przyjdą. Będą chcieli od nas odebrać nasze bronie, naszą wolność, naszą wiarę. — wtedy mężczyzna obrócił się w naszą stronę, a z ławek powstali siedzący mężczyźni, jak wcześniej wspomniał szeryf - byli uzbrojeni po zęby. — Nie pozwolimy im na to.

— Szeryfie... — Burke odezwał się, gdy byliśmy już blisko, lecz Whitehorse go uciszył. 

— Nie pozwolimy by ich chciwość, ich niemoralność, ich deprawacja dalej nas krzywdziła. — mężczyzna wciąż przemawiał, stojąc dalej w tym samym miejscu.

— Szeryfie... — Cameron odezwał się po raz kolejny. Widziałam, że brakuje mu już cierpliwości dla tego faceta, lecz tym razem szeryfowi nie udało się go uciszyć. Wyciągnął nakaz aresztowania i rozłożył go przed mężczyzną. — Joseph Seed - mam federalny nakaz pańskiego aresztowania z prawdopodobieństwem porywania z zamiarem wyrządzenia krzywdy. Podejdź do nas i trzymaj dłonie tak, bym mógł je widzieć. — mówiąc to, pomiędzy nami a mężczyzną pojawiło się kilkoro uzbrojonych facetów.

Joseph rozłożył ręce. Zauważyłam, że w jednej z nich trzymał różaniec. 

— Są - szarańcza w naszym ogrodzie. Widzicie? Przyszli po mnie. Przyszli mnie wam odebrać. 

To sprawiło, że coraz więcej mężczyzn do nas podeszło. Byli już naprawdę blisko nas, ich dłonie spoczywały na kaburach, gotowe do wyciągnięcia.

— Przyszli zniszczyć to co zbudowaliśmy. — powiedział Joseph, sprawiając, że gniew mężczyzn stał się jeszcze większy.

Widząc jakie robi się zamieszanie, Burke chwycił za swoją broń, to samo zrobili wyznawcy, tymczasem Whitehorse próbował załagodzić sytuację. Sytuacja i podniesione głosy uspokoiły się dopiero wtedy, gdy Joseph zszedł z podestu. Chwycił za ramiona dwóch swoich wyznawców sprawiając, że ci od razu się uspokoili. 

— Wiedzieliśmy, że ten moment nadejdzie. — powiedział. — Przygotowywaliśmy się na to. — dodał, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem. — Idźcie. — polecił, przez co z kościoła zaczęli wychodzić wszyscy mężczyźni. — Bóg nie pozwoli im mnie zabrać. 

Każdy, który mnie mijał spoglądał na mnie tak, jakby był gotowy rzucić się na mnie, lecz ja w żaden sposób na to nie odpowiadałam, jedynie wbiłam wzrok w podłogę, lecz szybko go uniosłam pamiętając, że powinnam byś skupiona. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że na podeście na którym stał wcześniej Joseph pojawiło się dwóch nieznanych mi wcześniej mężczyzn i kobieta, którzy obserwowali wszystko w ciszy. Blondynka spoglądała na Josepha, jej mina wskazywała na to, że jest naprawdę zaniepokojona tym co się dzieje, rudowłosy mężczyzna stał z założonymi rękami, wyglądający na kompletnie niewzruszonego, a ostatnia osoba stojąca na podeście - brunet - przez cały czas wpatrywał się na mnie sprawiając, że czułam się o wiele bardziej niekomfortowo. Nawet gdy go na tym nakryłam, a nasze oczy się spotkały - on nie przestawał wbijać we mnie swojego spojrzenia. Najwyraźniej był w stanie wyczuć to, że jestem tutaj zdecydowanie najsłabsza i kompletnie niedoświadczona. 

Joseph uniósł ręce ku górze, wpatrując się w sufit kościoła.

— Widziałem jak baranek otwiera pierwszą pieczęć i usłyszałem głos jednej z czterech bestii, donośny jak grzmot, mówiący: chodź. — powiedział mężczyzna.

— Podejdź bliżej. — powiedział zdenerwowany już Burke.

— I zobaczyłem. — powiedział Joseph, podchodząc do Camerona, wskazując na niego palcem. — A oto biały koń. — dodał, spoglądając tym razem na szeryfa. — A piekło podążyło za nim. — mówiąc to, Joseph spojrzał na mnie i podszedł z dłońmi wyciągniętymi w moją stronę. 

— Rookie, zakuj tego skurwysyna. — powiedział Burke.

— Bóg nie pozwoli wam mnie zabrać. — powiedział Joseph, czekając na moją decyzję.

Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę i zrobiłam krok w stronę mężczyzny. Drżącymi dłońmi chwyciłam za swoje kajdanki i zakułam mu dłonie. Po tym odwróciłam go w stronę wyjścia i chwyciłam go za ramię, aby powstrzymać go przed ewentualną próbą ucieczki. Zanim jednak ruszyliśmy w stronę drzwi, mnie i Josepha wyprzedzili Burke i Whitehorse, aby oni szli z przodu. 

— Chodźmy. — powiedział szeryf, na co Burke otworzył drzwi.

Gdy tylko wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, tuż przed wejściem zatrzymało się białe auto, a ludzie wydawali się o wiele bardziej zdenerwowani niż wcześniej.

— Musimy stąd spierdalać. — powiedziała Joey, która szybko do nas dołączyła. 

Burke nas wyprzedził sprawiając, że ja wraz z Josephem zostałam z tyłu. 

— Trzymaj się drogi, Rookie. — powiedział szeryf, gdy zaczęliśmy powoli kierować się w stronę helikoptera.

Ktoś krzyczał, że zabierają ojca. Gdzieś tuż obok mnie zaszczekał pies. Ludzie byli na skraju kompletnej wściekłości gdy widzieli, że prowadzę ich przywódcę w kajdankach. Próbowałam trzymać głowę wysoko i uważać przy każdym kolejnym kroku, lecz z każdą kolejną sekundą sytuacja robiła się coraz gorsza.   
Jeden z mężczyzn ruszył w stronę Camerona, nieuzbrojony, najwidoczniej chcąc go zatrzymać, lecz Cameron uderzył go w głowę swoim pistoletem sprawiając, że nieznajomy upadł na ziemię. 

— Rookie, nadążaj za nami. — Hudson odezwała się, jako jedyna odwracając się w moją stronę by upewnić się, że wciąż za nimi jestem.

Nagle ktoś upuścił granat dymny pod nasze nogi. Gdy wybuchnął, jedyne co słyszałam to pisk w uszach zmieszany z krzykami i przekleństwami. Nic nie widziałam, mimo to udało mi się dostać do helikoptera wraz z Josephem. Edeniarze wydawali się być już kompletnie rozwścieczeni tym wszystkim i zaczęli wręcz rzucać się na nasz helikopter gdy próbowaliśmy odbić się od ziemi. Jeden z mężczyzn chwycił Camerona za rękę gdy helikopter uniósł się ku górze, a ja szybko złapałam go za drugą by nie wypadł z okna. W dłoni, której trzymał się mężczyzna Cameron miał broń której nie zawahał się użyć, przez co ciało po chwili opadło na ziemię. Na nasze nieszczęście nie była to jedyna osoba której udało się pozbyć. Oni byli jak mrówki - całkowicie obleźli helikopter, próbując swoimi ciałami za wszelką cenę zatrzymać maszynę.  
To było chore.

Nagle, jeden z wyznawców najwidoczniej znalazł się zbyt blisko śmigła, przez co został w niego wciągnięty. To sprawiło, że cała przednia szyba zamazała się krwią, a sam helikopter zaczął niebezpiecznie się przekrzywiać. Próbując odepchnąć od siebie czołgających się do środka Edeniarzy nie zauważyłam, że coraz szybciej spadamy w dół. Nagle helikopter zaczął obracać się w koło, a nam zostało jedynie trzymać się mocno siedzeń. Zamknęłam oczy i złapałam się swojego siedzenia, próbując za wszelką cenę nie krzyczeć. Po kilku sekundach które były dla mnie wręcz godzinami helikopter uderzył o ziemię, a ja straciłam przytomność.

*****

Obudziłam się kilka minut później. Mój wzrok był rozmazany, w uszach mi dudniło, lecz byłam w stanie zauważyć nieprzytomnego Camerona z rękami ku górze.   
Helikopter był odwrócony do góry nogami.  
Spojrzałam w prawo. Z Joey było to samo, ale tak naprawdę nie byłam pewna, czy obydwoje wciąż żyją.   
Wcześniej stłumiony głos którego nie potrafiłam rozpoznać stał się w końcu znajomy. Jedna ze słuchawek zwisała przede mną, wydobywał się z niej głos Nancy która wyraźnie zaniepokojona próbowała się z nami skontaktować. Chciałam dosięgnąć słuchawek i gdy byłam już blisko - ktoś chwycił je za mnie. 

— Powiedziałem ci, że Bóg nie pozwoli wam mnie zabrać. — powiedział Joseph, nachylając się nade mną, podczas gdy Nancy błagalnym głosem prosiła o to, by ktoś się odezwał.

— Proszę... Muszę wiedzieć co się dzieje. — powiedziała kobieta.

— Dyspozycja? — Joseph chwycił za słuchawkę.

— O mój boże. — kobieta wyszeptała, na co mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko.

Chciałam coś powiedzieć. Chciałam krzyknąć, że żyjemy, że potrzebujemy pomocy, ale nie byłam w stanie. Cały ten szok sprawił, że nie mogłam wydusić z siebie nawet słowa.

— Wszystko jest w porządku. — zapewnił ją Joseph. — Nie trzeba do nikogo dzwonić. — dodał, spoglądając prosto na mnie. 

— Tak, ojcze. Chwała tobie. 

Po jej słowach Joseph przybliżył twarz do mojej, puszczając słuchawki.

— Nikt was nie uratuje. — wyszeptał, nie przestając na mnie spoglądać. 

Gdy płomienie wokół helikoptera stały się większe, Joseph wyszedł z niego, przez co podeszło do niego dwóch mężczyzn. 

— Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem Boga. — powiedział Joseph, chwytając mężczyzn za dłonie. — Wciąż jestem tutaj z wami. — powiedział wdrapując się na maskę samochodu stojącego tuż obok.

W tym samym momencie usłyszałam cichy jęk po mojej prawej stronie. Spojrzałam na Joey, która powoli odzyskiwała przytomność. 

— Pieczęć została odsłonięta. Upadek nadszedł i my weźmiemy co jest nam potrzebne. — gdy Joseph wymawiał te słowa, zauważyłam, że Burke również odzyskał świadomość. — Zabijemy każdego, kto stanie nam na drodze. Oni... — mówiąc to, wskazał na nas, wciąż utkniętych w helikopterze. — ...zobaczą prawdę. 

— Musimy stąd uciekać. — powiedział szeryf. 

— Rozpocznijcie żniwa! — krzyknął Joseph co sprawiło, że mężczyźni którzy wcześniej go słuchali, teraz zainteresowali się nami. 

Podeszli do wraku podczas gdy my próbowaliśmy odpiąć swoje pasy.

— Spierdalajcie! — Joey krzyknęła, która jako pierwsza wydostała się z pasów, lecz szybko została złapana przez okrążających nas mężczyzn. 

Złapałam ją za nogę, gdy tamci wyciągali ją ze środka, lecz oni byli zdecydowanie silniejsi ode mnie. Jeden z mężczyzn podszedł do mnie, chcąc mnie wyciągnąć, lecz nagłe płomienie ognia sprawiły, że zatoczył się do tyłu. To pokazało mi i Cameronowi, że nie mamy już wiele czasu na wydostanie się. 

— Pozwólcie się im spalić. Taka jest wola Boga. — mówił Joseph, ale ja nie zamierzałam umrzeć w taki sposób.

Cameronowi udało się wydostać z helikoptera, lecz mój pas wciąż zacięty był wokół mojego ciała. Burke pobiegł przed siebie, a płomienie stały się coraz większe. Po krótkiej sekundzie siłowania się z pasem w końcu wydostałam się ze swojego siedzenia i wyczołgałam się z wraku. 

— Hej! Oni uciekają! — krzyknął jeden z mężczyzn sprawiając, że podniosłam się z ziemi i zaczęłam biec przed siebie.

Słyszałam krzyki i odgłosy kul lecących nieopodal mnie, lecz ja biegłam przed siebie, w ogóle nie myśląc na razie o zatrzymywaniu się. Słyszałam za sobą kroki, lecz z każdym moim krokiem stawały się one coraz to mniej słyszalne. Na moje szczęście wciąż była noc więc z łatwością mogłam wtopić się w czerń która przesiąknęła cały las.   
Po dobrych pięciu minutach biegu odgłosy za mną stały się już prawie niesłyszalne i mogłam nieco zwolnić. Zatrzymałam się dopiero wtedy, gdy przede mną pojawił się drewniany, mały dom pomalowany na jasno niebiesko. Miał wywieszoną flagę z białym tłem i czarnym, dziwnie wyglądającym krzyżem na środku. Dom i podwórko było otoczone wysoką siatką, przez co wspinaczka nie wchodziła w grę. Słyszałam głosy dwójki mężczyzn dobiegających z tyłu podwórka, więc skuliłam się i weszłam na jego teren poprzez dziurę w siatce i już po chwili obserwowałam dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich kucał przy ogromnej klatce w którym znajdował się rozwścieczony pies, idealnie zagłuszał moje kroki, dalej nieco znajdował się kolejny mężczyzna, wyraźnie rozglądający się za nami. Postanowiłam, że najpierw zajmę się tym, który cały czas chodził wokół domu w poszukiwaniu nas. Chwyciłam za dość mocny patyk i zaczęłam powoli kroczyć w jego kierunku. Kiedy mężczyzna się zatrzymał, ja uniosłam się i uderzyłam go w tył głowy najmocniej jak potrafiłam. Nieznajomy upadł na ziemię jak długi, a ja od razu zaczęłam go przeszukiwać. Znalazłam radio które przypięłam sobie do paska u spodni oraz pistolet, dzięki któremu szybko pozbyłam się drugiego faceta który wciąż siedział przy klatce z wściekłym psem. 

Wiedziałam, że nie mogłam tutaj dłużej zostać - odgłos wystrzału z broni na pewno musiał zaalarmować osoby niedaleko, więc postanowiłam biec dalej, tym razem uzbrojona. Zatrzymałam się w pewnym momencie, gdy moje radio się odezwało.

— Halo? — ktoś zapytał, i dopiero po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że był to Cameron. — Chyba ich zgubiłem. Niedaleko widzę... przyczepę. — zatrzymałam się, gdy przede mną pojawił się długi most, a na samym końcu zauważyłam przyczepę o której mówił Burke. — Spróbuje dostać się do środka. Jeżeli ktokolwiek z was wciąż żyje... — sygnał urwał się gdy byłam już na drugim końcu mostu.

Nie zastanawiałam się czy mogłaby być to jakaś pułapka. Nie sądziłam, że w tym czasie, po tym wszystkim co się stało byłam obecnie w stanie myśleć trzeźwo. Otworzyłam drzwi przyczepy i weszłam do środka, w tym samym momencie poczułam, jak ktoś rzuca się na mnie i dopiera do ściany. Gdy do Camerona dotarło, że to tylko ja, mężczyzna puścił mnie, odsuwając się ode mnie na kilka kroków. 

— O Chryste, Rook. — wysapał. — Przepraszam. Myślałem, że cię złapali. Chodź. — powiedział, otwierając drzwi do kolejnego pomieszczenia. — Sprawdź ten pokój po prawej. — powiedział, wskazując na krótki korytarz prowadzący do drzwi na samym końcu. Gdy do niego zajrzałam, zobaczyłam jedynie łóżko i otwarte okno, a na ścianie wisiała masa zdjęć na które nie zdążyłam zwrócić uwagi. — Chrystusie. — sapnął, gdy wróciłam do niego informując, że pokój był czysty. — Nie miałem pojęcia... Kurwa. — powiedział, palcem wskazując na zdjęcie wiszące nieopodal nas, przedstawiające Josepha siedzącego na krześle, obok niego na podłodze siedziała blondynka którą widziałam wcześniej, a po prawej i lewej stronie stali wcześniej widziani w kościele mężczyźni. — Zamkniemy całą tę rodzinę. Całą. Jebani lunatycy. — rzucił zdjęcie na pobliski stolik. 

Chciałam przyjrzeć im się lepiej, lecz Burke nie dał mi do tego okazji gdy podszedł do półki na której znajdowała się broń. 

— Wyjdziemy z tego, Rookie. Po pierwsze - musimy się uzbroić. — powiedział, podając mi broń, sam zaś wziął pistolet leżący nieopodal i sprawdził, czy jest naładowany. — Okej, zrobimy tak... — powiedział, podchodząc do jednego z okien. — Tam jest droga. — powiedział, wskazując na to co znajdowało się po drugiej stronie szyby. Obydwoje uklękliśmy nad oknem, aby nas nie zauważono. — Pojedziemy nią na północny wschód. To jakieś kilka godzin z powrotem do Missoulii, a potem wrócimy tutaj z cholerną gwardią narodową. — powiedział, chwytając mnie za ramię. 

Nagle usłyszeliśmy rozmowę dochodzącą z zewnątrz. Burke gestem głowy wskazał mi okno po drugiej stronie pokoju do którego cicho podbiegłam. 

— Są tutaj! — ktoś krzyknął, a po tym zaczęły się strzały.

Już miałam wychylić się by spojrzeć przez okno, lecz ktoś strzelił w nie sprawiając, że szkło roztrzaskało się tuż przede mną. Kilkoro małych kawałków rozcięło mi skórę na policzku, lecz tak mała rzecz kompletnie mnie nie przejęła, kiedy po drugiej stronie znajdowali się ludzie gotowi mnie zabić. Podczas strzelaniny zauważyłam, że Burke znalazł się na zewnątrz. Znalazłam chwilę przerwy pomiędzy wymianą pocisków i wyskoczyłam z okna na ziemię. 

— Mam kluczyki do samochodu, ochraniaj mnie! — krzyknął Cameron, gdy ostatni z mężczyzn wił się na ziemi, tracąc krew. Obydwoje jak najszybciej wsiedliśmy do samochodu. — Jebane cholerstwo. — syknął, gdy silnik nie chciał wystartować, w tym samym czasie z lasu zaczęło wyjawiać się coraz więcej mężczyzn.

Na szczęście pojazd w końcu wystartował i wjechaliśmy na główną drogę.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał, gdy przejeżdżaliśmy przez most, na co ja jedynie przytaknęłam, zmieniając magazynek. — Niezła robota. Gdyby nie ty to byłbym martwy. — przyznał. — Musimy wracać, ale musimy zrobić to mądrze. Nie wiemy komu możemy zaufać. Jebana Nancy. — mruknął, co chwilę oglądając się za siebie. — O nie. Zablokowali drogi. — powiedział, gdy przed nami pojawiły się światła samochodu, które zastawiło prawie całą ulicę. 

Gdy udało nam się przedrzeć dalej, od razu za nami pojawiło się auto wypełnione Edeniarzami. Zaczęłam w nich strzelać i po jednym magazynku udało mi się sprawić, że pojazd wypełniony martwymi już ludźmi wjechał do rowu. Gdy tylko odwróciłam się by spojrzeć co dzieje się przed nami, zauważyłam ciężarówkę zasłaniającą całą drogę, przez co musieliśmy zjechać na drogę boczną, a za nami od razu pojawiło się kolejne auto oraz cztery quady powoli nas doganiające. Gdyby nie dynamity leżące w bagażniku to pewnie by nas dogonili.   
Przez chwilę był spokój, przez co mogłam wziąć oddech i zmienić magazynek.

— Czy to jebany samolot? — zapytał po chwili Burke. — Nie mów mi, że mają jebane wsparcie powietrzne. — powiedział, gdy nad nami przeleciał ogromny, biały samolot który prawie zbombardował samochód w którym się znajdowaliśmy. 

Gdy nie udało mu się nas zestrzelić, samolot poleciał przed siebie, a po nim pojawił się kolejny samochód, którego pozbyłam się całkiem szybko i musiałam przyznać, że coraz lepiej mi to szło. 

— Kurwa, on nawraca! — krzyknął, gdy przed nami ponownie pojawił się samolot który tym razem był zwrócony prosto na nas. 

Gdy znaleźliśmy się na moście, samolot zrzucił bombę która w niego uderzyła sprawiając, że nasz samochód wpadł prosto do wody. Cameronowi ponownie udało się z niego wydostać jako pierwszy przez przednią szybę, mi udało się wybić boczną i wypłynąć z niej na powierzchnię.  
Nie wiem ile czasu minęło gdy obudziłam się na brzegu. Słyszałam jak ktoś krzyczał by sprawdzić brzeg, a nieopodal mnie zauważyłam Camerona. Szarpał się z jakimiś mężczyznami, a ja byłam zbyt słaba by chociaż wstać z ziemi.   
Uniosłam się nieco, gdy usłyszałam obok siebie kroki. Spojrzałam w górę i zauważyłam mężczyznę celującego prosto w moją twarz. Nie wyglądał mi jednak na Edeniarza, więc podałam mu dłoń, gdy on postanowił pomóc mi wstać.


End file.
